We found love
by Rachinntana
Summary: Santana and Rachel find out that they love each other


( Rachel's P.O.V)

There she was looking as pretty as ever . oh how I wish she knew how i felt about her .I mean I know that she plays foe the other team it's just so hard to admit my feelings to someone who might not feel the same way because she had Brittany . Someday just someday I will tell Santana how I feel about her.

( Santana's P.O.V)

Today I have to ell Brittany I don't want to be with her any more but what am I afraid of I'm Santana Bad-ass Lopez . ( 1 Hour later) Okay I did it now all I have to do is soon tell Rachel how I really feel but first I have a plan .This week is duets week so I'll ask her to be my partner .

( Narrator's P.O.V)

Santana asked Rachel if they wanted to do the duets project together and Rachel said "YES I would love to Santana but I'm suprised you are asking me to do it with you" . Santana said " Yeah well since Britt and I are no longer together I have no partner .She was trying to give Rachel a hint . The brunette asked while giving a big smile " what happened ?" " I realized I have feelings for somebody else but I'm not saying who it is because if she didn't feel the same way I don't know what I would do" . " oh ... okay well if you need to talk I will always be here to listen " the brunette said while walking away ." Hey Rach meet me in the auditorium tomorrow after first period" tana said. " okay" . They both walk away with huge smiles on their faces. Tana said " oh man I can't wait to tell her how I feel tomorrow".

Little did she know that Rach was going to do the same . Later that night they both found it hard to sleep .Rach keept telling herself that she could do it she just needed to figure out how .Then she said "I'll do it tomorrow in the auditorium .The next day the two girls could hardly wait. Santana was the first one there .2 minutes later Rachel walked in Santana said''" rach there's something I need to tell you " Rach said "me to " Rachel I realize that I have feelings for you and I wa- she was cut off by Rachel giving her a kiss on her lips she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck while Rachel grabbed her waist only pulling her closer .

After 5 minutes of continues kissing Rachel said " why don't we finish up at my house after school " okay " Santana said while licking her lips."You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Santana" said Rachel . Santana said "same here but Rachel I just have to say that you are everything that I've been waiting for .Rachel blushed and said "come on we're going to be late to glee club" .As they walked out the two girls were holding hands not ashamed of what they were doing not caring about what anybody said or did .Later in glee club they sang a song to each other showing how much they love one another .After that Santana said " I dedicate this song to my girlfriend Rachel " .Rachel grabbed Santana's had and held it through out the rest of the day .

When the two got to Rachel's house finding out that Rachel's dad's would be out till 11o'colck pm .The two went up to Rachel's room only finding them selves' making out on her bed they laid down one her bed to get comfortable .Santana rolled over on top of Rachel kissing her more than ever before .Only this time more passionate .Rachel grabbed Tana's shirt taking it off while she was doing the same to Rachel .Rachel flipped on top of Santana kissing her from her face to her stomach to the top of her pants unbuttoning her pants talking them off .The same was done to Rachel .Santana was cupping Rachel and said "I'm going in okay baby "? Rachel said okay trying to take a deep breath but two of Santana's fingers' were already inside .Rachel said " Santana I love you so ,much I want you " Now there were three fingers inside of her .

Once again they flipped and Rachel's fingers' were inside of Santana .She said"Rachel uhgh !... I...I love you ..Rachel's fingers' got tired so she took them out and took off her bra while tana was trying to take off her's .Now they were fully naked licking each other from head to toe .After about 20 minutes they laid there in Rachel's bed .Santana was sitting half way up with Rachel 's head on her chest .Santana was playing with Rachel's hair .She asked her girlfriend "did you mean it when you said all that stuff ?" "yeah" every word " did you mean it ?" ."Of corse ."Rachel I wouldn't trade you for the world that's how much I love you ." " You make me feel like I finally found love Santana , Rachel said . They both got cleaned up and took a shower .After that they went to see a movie .

That same night Santana slept over and the to spent all night making out ,talking ,and telling how much they love each other.


End file.
